Antithèse
by DarkHeartTherapy
Summary: Après la guerre, Draco se retrouve séquestré sous la surveillance constante des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il ne suffit que d'un élément déclencheur pour commencer cette histoire ; Severus Rogue. * Ne prend pas en compte les deux derniers Tome *


**Credits** » Les personnages ainsi que certains endroits contenus dans cette Fanfic sont tous droit sortis de l'imaginaire de **J. K. Rowling.** Je ne m'attribue aucun mérite, mis à part la création du contexte et du choix des mots. Merci.

**Notez bien que** j'apprécierais beaucoup avoir vos impressions sur ce premier essai. Après ma première tentative (Ré apprendre à vivre) qui fut un échec monumental et une ''erreur de jeunesse XD'', j'aimerais bien avoir votre opinion afin de savoir si je suis dans la bonne voie. Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec l'intrigue ? Est-ce que je situe bien les personnages selon leur caractère ? Qu'est-ce qui manque ? Toutes critiques constructives sont fortement appréciées.

Bonne Lecture.

Antithèse

_Sauver la vie de quelqu'un c'est comme tomber amoureux : il n'y a pas de meilleure drogue. Après, pendant des jours, on marche dans les rues et tout ce que l'on voit est transfiguré. On se croit devenu immortel, comme si c'était sa propre vie qu'on avait sauvé._

_-_Extrait du film **À tombeau ouvert **de Martin Scorsese

Si je n'étais pas si fier et aveuglé par les moeurs de ma famille, j'aurais peut-être pu, moi, Draco Malefoy, empêcher bien des malheurs d'arriver autant pour moi que pour les autres. Si je n'étais pas né avec ce nom de famille, alors peut-être que tout serait différent aujourd'hui? Si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, alors j'aurais ma chance? Malheureusement, on ne fait pas de réponses claires avec des si et des peut-être. Il ne suffit qu'à me regarder à l'instant pour voir que je me suis mis dans de beaux draps et que je risque probablement d'y rester empêtré pour le restant de mes jours... Combien m'en reste t-il, d'ailleurs? À en juger par les cris de dispute en bas, plus pour longtemps. Ahaha. Que je suis bête ! Ils n'auront jamais la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Deux ans. Deux foutues années que je suis cloitré dans cette vieille maison aux murs aussi épais qu'une feuille de papier, aux fenêtres peu épaisses qui laissent le froid pénétrer sans résistance et au matelas tellement inconfortable que le plancher en est devenu moelleux et douillet ! 730 jours à recevoir les coutumières visites des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui n'en finissent plus avec leurs interrogations. 24 mois à endurer les regards compatissants de Granger qui a la bonté de m'apporter à manger et à boire trois fois par jour comme si j'étais un vulgaire prisonnier. Mais n'est-ce pas ce que je suis? 104 semaines passées à contempler le plafond et à me demander si j'avais vraiment fait le bon choix. Devenir mangemort et tuer d'innocentes victimes marié à cette hystérique de Parkinson ou... cette séquestration forcée par manque de confiance ? Sincèrement, je n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'il y a de bien dans l'un ou l'autre de ces scénarios. 17 520 heures gaspillées pour avoir changer brusquement de camp et décider d'être enfin quelqu'un de... bien? (Disons, neutre... je préfère cela.)

Quelle belle récompense, n'est-ce pas ?

Malgré tout, j'ai l'impression que cette journée ne sera pas comme les autres. Ça s'active de plus en plus en bas, je pourrais tenter d'écouter ce qui amène autant d'émoi, mais je ne risque pas de capter quoique ce soit avec tous ces hurlements. C'est assez confus. Je peux distinguer une voix en particulier par-dessus toutes les autres. Comment ignorer cette voix qui m'a invectivé pendant ses septs années de scolarité. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé et méprisant. Encore cette demande de libération de sa part, moi qui pensais que cela l'amuserait de me voir descendu aussi bas, on dirait que ses deux années lui ont suffi. Potter et sa saleté de code éthique et de principes de bonne société. Tellement **naif**.

Appuyé contre le mur du fond, je regardai avec suffisance la porte s'ouvrir avec force et venir s'éclater contre le papier mural. Je m'attendais à voir Potter, Weasley, Granger, n'importe qui, mais surtout pas _lui_. Celui qui me faisait face n'était aucun de ceux-là. À la plus grande de mes surprises, Severus Rogue se tenait devant moi, son regard toujours aussi sombre et perçant qui semblait pouvoir percer chacune de mes pensées. Mon étonnement transparu pendant quelques micro secondes jusqu'à ce que mes traits se referment de nouveau; impassible.

- Bonsoir professeur, fis-je avec un naturel déconcertant vu les circonstances peu habituelles.

- Malefoy, je dois avouer que vous avez largement dépassé le score des pires bêtises commises par Potter et ses compères, répondit Severus d'une intonation calme et un rien moqueuse.

Je ne portai pas d'importance particulière à ses propos et m'approchai simplement de l'homme qu'était devenu mon ancien professeur de potions. Cela ne faisait que deux ans et il semblait avoir énormément vieilli, ou alors étais-ce simplement moi qui ne savait plus en quelle année nous étions? Connaissant ce vieux Rogue, j'étais presque certain que l'épuisement et les insomnies étaient la cause de ce soudain 'coup de vieux'. Je n'étais pas tellement mieux de mon côté. Mes cheveux avaient allongés au point ou j'étais maintenant facilement comparable à mon père. À chaque fois que mon regard acier croisait mon reflet dans la glace, je grimaçais en me retenant du mieux pour ne pas faire voler en éclat le miroir.

- Que me vaut votre visite dans mon humble suite cinq étoiles ?

Le sarcasme c'est ma spécialité et c'est donc pour en accentuer l'effet que je me dirigeai vers le fauteuil à l'autre bout de la pièce et que je vins m'y installer comme un roi sur son trône. Rogue haussa un sourcil et habitué à mon caractère ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se tourna vers moi, sa robe de sorcier voletant doucement à ses pieds, sa main se tendit vers moi. Il tenait dans celle-ci une baguette d'au moins 22 centimètres et demi, de couleur noisette et très familière. Ma baguette. La même que m'avait retiré Remus Lupin et dont je n'avais plus revu la forme depuis tout ce temps. Un sorcier sans sa magie : ce n'est plus rien. Je retrouvais enfin toute ma valeur et ma dignité qui balayait encore les planchers dans un coin de ma tête.

- Vous l'avez réquisitionné ?, demandais-je en réalisant soudain qu'un silence de mort régnait sur le Quartier Général.

- Je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Maintenant, tais-toi et suis-moi.

Pas la peine de faire mes valises, je n'ai rien. Plus rien. Et ce n'était pas non plus la peine de chigner contre cet ordre. J'allais enfin voir autre chose que ses quatre murs qui me rendaient complètement fou. Le professeur de potions descendit rapidement les escaliers avec moi qui le suivait de près. J'en avais presque l'impression de rêver. Oui, tout ça n'était qu'une illusion pour me faire souffrir un peu plus. J'en étais presque sûr. Nous sommes alors passés devant la toile de Ms. Black qui garda le silence, enfermée dans le mutisme du sommeil. Mes yeux croisèrent un moment ceux émeraude de mon rival de toujours. Le contact visuel ne dura qu'un court moment, mais je pus y lire bien des choses. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, c'était loin d'être son idée de me faire sortir. Sans m'attarder, je sortis enfin ma tête à l'extérieur et je fus saisi d'une douce brise d'extase qui vint se coller contre ma peau. Je pris une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux de bonheur. Mes paupières s'ouvrirent et je pus voir le ciel noir et ses étoiles brillées ça et là. La lune était presque pleine. Pour la première fois, je remarquais à quel point c'était beau !

- Je voudrais bien m'attarder encore un peu plus longtemps avec vous et peut-être même gambader dans un champ de fleurs si nous en avions le temps, cependant ce n'est pas le cas. Vous profiterez de votre liberté à un autre moment. Pour l'heure, nous devons rapidement quitter les lieux, Draco.

Le ton sec de mon ancien professeur me ramena à la dure réalité et je transplanai avec lui jusque dans ses appartements. À chaque fois que je m'imaginais les appartements de notre professeur à Poudlard, je m'imaginais toujours un endroit froid, lugubre et funèbre. Le genre d'endroit qui vous donne des frissons dans le dos. Un lieu identique aux cachots de Poudlard, en bref. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je me retrouvai dans un chaleureux salon aux couleurs orangées. Le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre avait réchauffé la maison de Rogue et son joyeux crépitement me redonnait un peu de contenance. Je parcourus brièvement la pièce du regard. Elle contenait un large futon couleur crème, une petite table basse en bois qui contenait une tonne de paperasses, une bouteille de whisky pur feu et un verre vide. Je haussai un sourcil. La simple image d'un Rogue buvant de l'alcool m'était tout simplement risible et inconcevable. Pire encore, il avait des plantes épars sur les meubles. Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur mes lèvres alors que mon regard se tournait vers mon libérateur. Comme s'il avait deviné mes pensées, il pointa d'un geste vif sa baguette sous ma gorge.

- Je me passerai de vos inepties, Malefoy.

- Oh, mais je n'ai absolument rien dit... encore.

Une légère pointe de moquerie pouvait se lire dans ma voix. Ah. Il était si bon d'être de nouveau traité comme un être humain et non plus comme un animal en cage. Je pouvais enfin avoir une conversation plus ou moins décente avec une personne... plus ou moins décente. Si j'aurais eu à choisir qui je fréquenterais dès ma mise en liberté, Severus Rogue se trouvait tout en bas de la liste. Je lui en devais beaucoup, donc je me tus... pour l'instant, du moins. Je gardai mes piques et mes réflexions sarcastiques bien enfoncer dans ma gorge, me faisant violence à chaque fois que je voyais une autre de ses petites plantes qu'il y avait un peu partout dans l'appartement. L'idée d'un Rogue prenant soin de ses arbustes était une situation des plus hilarantes.

- Vous n'êtes surement pas assez stupide et optimiste pour croire qu'_il_ ne vous recherche plus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quel intérêt y aurait-il ?

Severus poussa un long soupir ponctué de désespoir. Il semblait y voir une telle évidence dans les intentions du sombre Lord qu'il ne pouvait concevoir mon ignorance à ce sujet.

- Vous êtes un traitre, Malfoy. Et les traitres ne restent pas longtemps impunis. Voldemort avait placé beaucoup d'espoir en vous, connaissant votre passé familial et la loyauté maladive des Malefoy, il voyait en vous un potentiel qui aurait pu lui être favorable dans sa prise de contrôle sur le monde sorcier et moldu... Bon, pour l'heure, il y a deux de vos connaissances qui vous attendent.

Il ouvrit la dernière porte du long couloir. J'étais assez inquiet concernant l'identité de ses deux connaissances. Ma plus grande crainte était de voir le regard fanatique de Parkinson se poser sur moi. Elle était deux pages plus loin derrière Rogue dans mon choix de fréquentation. Elle est même complètement bannie. Il n'était pas question que je la revois après ces sept années infernales à entendre ses gloussements puériles. Je passai l'entrebâillement de la porte et me retrouvai face à face avec deux mangemorts. Ils portaient tous les deux leur masque et leurs regards étaient posés sur moi.

Étais-ce une embuscade ?

* * *

Loin, très très loin, au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Harry se trouvait dans la pièce qui avait servi de refuge à notre blondinet. Refuge… ou bien prison selon l'avis du concerné. Assis sur le lit, il contemplait la pièce d'un œil vide. Qu'adviendrait-il de lui, désormais ? Rogue était leur seul espion, avec Remus qui infiltraient les lycans par période, qui pouvaient les renseigner sur les déplacements et les attaques à venir de Voldemort. Jusqu'alors, il ne s'était jamais mêlé de cette histoire avec Draco Malefoy. Il était resté dans l'ombre et les avaient laissés prendre les commandes sur la vie futur de son tout nouveau protégé. Pourquoi ce brusque changement de position ? Quelles informations sur le blond avait-il dissimulées ; passé sous silence ? Il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher de libérer Malefoy et mettre ainsi sa vie en péril.

On ne pouvait pas dire que Harry était la personne ayant placé le plus de confiance sur le compte de l'espion infiltré jusqu'à ce jour. Il était toujours méfiant comme il l'avait toujours été, d'ailleurs. La rancœur contre son ancien tortionnaire professeur de potions y était surement pour quelque chose, mais son orgueil empêchait cette simple pensée de pénétrer son esprit. Severus Rogue resterait un ennemi pour la vie, peu importe le nombre de fois ou il pourrait lui avoir sauvé la sienne.

- Harry ? Le diner est prêt.

La voix de Ginny lui remit les pieds sur Terre. Il tourna son regard émeraude vers la rouquine et lui sourit, laissant à ses insomnies le soin de se préoccuper soigneusement de ses questions sans réponses. Pour l'heure, il devait faire abstraction de Malefoy et de Rogue. Ses amis lui avaient assez fait de remarques désobligeantes sur son côté taciturne. Avec le temps, il avait appris à vivre pleinement, car la mort, il l'avait souvent frôlé. _Trop souvent._ Qui sait si demain elle ne l'emporterait pas pour de bon ? Autant profiter de ce que chaque repas puisse être réellement le dernier.

- Oui, j'arrive dans un instant.

La cadette Weasley hocha la tête, enthousiaste. Il entendit ses pas précipités dans l'escalier et après un dernier regard circulaire sur la pièce, Harry descendit les marches à son tour.

* * *

Fin chapitre 1.


End file.
